


I Don't Know

by yunbins



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 06:24:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18382778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunbins/pseuds/yunbins
Summary: Just Yunhyeong and Hanbin in high school.





	I Don't Know

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I wrote a fluff. OMG! and that is new. Have fun reading. I miss YunBin :(

The last class of the day was already done both Yunhyeong and Hanbin are getting ready to leave school and go to the academy. Hanbin noticed that Yunhyeong isn't acting like his usual bubbly and annoyingly cute self. They are walking on their way to go to the academy when Hanbin can hear heavy sighs beside him. He is getting worried about Yunhyeong's silence and his heavy sighs. 

 

"What's wrong?" Hanbin asked.

 

Another sigh.

 

"What?" Hanbin is getting annoyed.

 

"We had a mock exam in academy last week, and I know I didn't do well. My tutor will definitely scold me." Yunhyeong said in an almost whining voice.

 

"I don't wanna go to the academy since the results for the mock exam will be released today," Yunhyeong added.

 

"Then, don't go," Hanbin answered coldly.

 

Yunhyeong gave Hanbin a confused look. 

 

"Let's skip academy today," Hanbin repeated again. 

 

"Let's go somewhere nice." He added. 

 

Yunhyeong was clueless as to where would Hanbin bring him. He is not worried, he's been friends with him since they were in diapers so it's probably somewhere fun and interesting. Hanbin had saved him quite a few times before especially when he needs a distraction. Hanbin is really good at distracting him, and even better in making him happy. 

 

After a few minutes of walking, Yunhyeong found himself in comic/manhwa themed cafe where they can read comics and manhwa as long as they like. 

 

“Woah, Kim Hanbin!” Yunhyeong said as he was amazed by the number of comic books inside the cafe.

 

While Yunhyeong was mesmerized by the place and the comics, Hanbin was secretly smiling as his heart felt so light and happy seeing Yunhyeong happy in front of him.

 

He didn’t intend to feel this way but he can’t help but be drawn to the positive light that Yunhyeong radiates. Most of the time he would act cold and distant to Yunhyeong since that is the only way that he can control his feelings to the other. 

 

They’ve known each other for such a long time, and this annoying & overreacting friend definitely has a special place in his heart.

 

“Hanbin-ah…” Hanbin heard a soft voice.

 

He just hummed to acknowledge that he heard him.

 

“I am happy. This place is so cool,” Yunhyeong exclaimed as he stood up from his seat to search for another comic to read.

 

Hanbin followed his suite and tried to find a comic book that suits him as well.

 

“This place is so much better than the academy,” Yunhyeong added while looking at Hanbin.

 

Hanbin stopped looking up at the shelves and turned his view to Yunhyeong - who is now beaming a smile while looking at Hanbin.

 

Hanbin let out a loud ‘tsk’ sound and smiled at his friend.

 

“You initially didn’t like studying anyway,” Hanbin answered.

 

“Well, I am not as good as you,” Yunhyeong replied and then smiled again.

 

“Ahh, found it,” yunhyeong said while looking up at the last row of the shelf which is almost two heads higher than him. He tried reaching but he can’t reach it, so he grabbed a ladder to aid him in getting the book that he wants to read.

 

While Yunhyeong was climbing the ladder, he didn’t notice that Hanbin’s hand was already holding the ladder trying to avoid the ladder from moving. He was being subtle by the actions that he was making.

 

After getting the comic, Yunhyeong again looked at Hanbin and smiled.

 

“What?” Hanbin asked as he becomes suspicious of Yunhyeong’s smile.

 

“I’m hungry,” Yunhyeong answered with a pout added.

 

“I knew you’d say that sit down while I get us food,” Hanbin offered.

 

Yunhyeong didn’t say anything as he sees Hanbin’s retreating back away from their table. He is now having a weird feeling of Hanbin’s behavior today. For so long that they knew each other, Yunhyeong knew Hanbin the moment he pouts and asked him for something. However, today didn’t only not whine but also willing got them food and the weirdest part is there was no complain when he pouted. Yunhyeong didn’t want to push it through but he is thankful for Hanbin’s presence today. On other days he is cold and distant, but today is the warmth that Yunhyeong needed.

 

Hanbin returned with a tray of food that could feed five people.

 

“Is anyone else coming?” Yunhyeong asked as he sees the amount of food that Hanbin ordered for both of them.

 

“No, stop complaining just eat already,” Hanbin replied.

 

_ Ah, and there’s the Hanbin that I know. Yunhyeong said to himself as he picked the deliciously looking tteokppokki. _

 

“I heard spicy food is good for people that feel stressed out,” Hanbin uttered as he heard Yunhyeong munching and complementing that the food tastes good.

 

They’ve been in the cafe for a good three hours, and now Hanbin is staring at Yunhyeong’s sleeping face. He can’t help but stare and imagine his life with Yunhyeong in it. He unknowingly smiled with the urge to touch the face of the man in front of him. Before he could do anything, Yunhyeong’s phone rang indicating that a new message came in.

 

Yunhyeong’s sleep was disturbed and is now looking at the text which came from Hyewon. Yunhyeong is now laughing and then showed the picture that their friend sent along with the message. 

 

It irritated Hanbin and he got pissed more when Hyewon called Yunhyeong. He is now listening to the conversation between her and Yunhyeong. After the call, Hanbin can’t help but snap at Yunhyeong.

 

“Who the hell uses a phone in a cafe?” Hanbin asked while showing his irritation.

 

“Huh? What happened to you?” Yunhyeong questions as he is confused about the sudden change in Hanbin’s behavior.

 

“Nothing. Let’s go home, I’m tired.” Hanbin responded and immediately grabbed his bag then left the cafe without waiting for Yunhyeong’s reply.

 

Their walk was so quiet that it suffocates Yunhyeong. He knows that Hanbin is mad. This isn’t the first time that he mad but sometimes he doesn’t understand Hanbin’s sudden mood changes.

 

“You are mad again,” Yunhyeong spoke.

“Huh? You can’t be sure of that,” Hanbin replied coldly.

 

“Yeah, I’m sure Kim Hanbin. I know when you are mad or not. I know you too well. I know everything about you,” Yunhyeong answered.

 

Hanbin smirked and raised his eyebrows as he stopped his track and looked at Yunhyeong.

 

“Oh really, you know everything about me. Then why didn’t you know that I like you?” Hanbin asked while pulling out the teasing smirk that Yunhyeong loves.

 

“Huh?” Yunhyeong was dumbfounded.

 

Hanbin nodded.

 

No one spoke for a good minute and they just stared each other.

 

Hanbin cleared his throat.

 

“This is the time that you should answer, Song Yunhyeong.”

 

Yunhyeong smiled.

 

“I know you too well Kim Hanbin.”

 

Hanbin’s forehead creased. Confused about what his friend meant.

 

“You said you’ll confess to me three times. This is just the first,” Yunhyeong winked and continued.

 

Hanbin was left on the spot in awe on how Yunhyeong really listens to his words.

 

This is just the first,  _ he kept that in mind. _

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave comments. Thank you for reading


End file.
